Burning Revenge
by lederra
Summary: At a young woman's funeral both her sister and her father swear revenge. "Spoilers Alert for season 5". If you don't want to know what the spoilers are because it will ruin it for you, if you are not yet able to see season 5, then may I suggest one thing, DON'T READ IT!


Burning Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Sons of Anarchy and make no money from this story.

Summary: Tig after watching his daughter Dawn die at the hands of Damon Pope and swears revenge.

A/N: "SPOILERS ALERT" This is a little one shot I thought up after getting some spoilers for the new season from TellatrixForever and I have to also thank him for the last line in this story, he gave me the idea for it. Living in the UK we won't see season 5 until next year, so excuse any inaccuracies because I have not seen it yet!

* * *

There was a slight wind that blew across the graveyard that day, the day of his daughter's funeral and as Tig sat there he could have sworn he could smell smoke, something was burning but when he glanced up, he could see no fire or smoke but the smell of burning was so strong.

Sitting next to his other daughter, Dawn's twin Fawn, Tig barely heard the words of the Reverend as he droned on about the evils that man does and how those affected by it must forgive and forget those who have trespassed against them, all he heard was the screams of his daughter Dawn as she burned, the victim of retaliation against her father and the Sons by Damon Pope for the death of his own daughter Veronica, who Tig had mown down in a car several months before.

"Daddy?"

Tig looked up again as he heard Fawn quietly speak to him, she had her hand on his arm and a pair of red roses held in the other.

"It's time daddy, time to say goodbye to Dawn." She said quietly as she handed him one of the roses and stood up, waiting for her father to stand and place his rose next to hers on the coffin that held her sister, her twin, the other half of her soul.

She managed to hold back most of her tears but a single one escaped and made its way, silently down her cheek. She still could not believe that Dawn was gone; she knew she was and had known before even the police had come to her home to tell her, she had felt her sister die.

As she placed her rose upon the coffin that held her sisters remains she made a vow to herself that no matter how long it took she would not rest until her sister had been avenged but unlike her father and the club she would do it by legal means, stepping back she stood to one side as her father placed his rose upon the cold hard wood of the coffin and waited patiently as he made his goodbyes to Dawn.

Tig laid his hand on the coffin that held his daughter, his other little ray of sunshine. As he silently said goodbye to her, images flashed through his mind of her, the very first time he held her just minutes after she was born, getting up and walking at eight month's old, just a few small steps before she fell backwards onto her diaper clad bottom letting out an indignant yell at being thwarted. He recalled on that particular day that she looked like she was heading towards the sofa where her favourite toy, a boo bear was lying next to it.

More and more images flew through his mind as Dawn grew older until the final image of her burning in front of him as Pope's men held him. Making him watch as the woman who was his little girl burned in front of his eyes. He had screamed at them to stop, to let her go when they had doused her in petrol after removing the hood they had forced over his head when they had kidnapped him. He swore to them there and then that he would find them all and make them wish they had never met him, tried fighting them but there had been too many of them and as he continued to struggle, they had set his daughter alight.

Even now he could still hear her screams and he realised as he stood with his hands on her coffin that the burning smell he could still smell was in his mind, it was his daughter he could smell as she burned. Vowing to himself, he swore that no matter what it took he would see Damon Pope die and at his hands, forget the crap the Reverend had been droning on about during the service about forgive and forget, he was thinking more of another biblical reference, an eye for an eye.

He would not rest until he had Damon Pope's head mounted on the front of his Harley.

THE END

* * *

A/N: I wasn't told which daughter it was and I hope I got it right, after all Dawn was the only one of Tig's daughters that has been seen in the series so far. I really hope you like this one off and leave a review, whether you like it or not. I t would be really appreciated, I found this story quite emotional to write.


End file.
